El ruido más fuerte
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Y se siente morir pero continua luchando porque es necia, es vanidosa, es bella y rebelde como una rosa, una rosa con demasiadas espinas.
1. Chapter 1

**D** isclaimer: **N** aruto no me pertenece.

 **D** escripción: **U** niverso alterno. **P** areja: **S** hikamaru x **I** no. **M** ultichapter. **C** apítulos de mil o dos mil palabras.

 **N** / **A: ¡** Hola **!** , esta es una pequeña historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba enferma, y que estaba olvidada entre varios de mis archivos XD.

.

.

.

" **E** l secreto de la existencia humana no solo está en vivir, sino también en saber para qué se vive. **"**

 **F** edor Dostoievski

.

.

 **I**

.

.

Siente un pequeño sacudón entre medio de su mundo oscuro y una voz que la llama a lo lejos, la voz es tan poco armoniosa que le hace doler un poco la cabeza, su mundo comienza a girar entonces y sus parpados que han estado firmemente sellados lentamente comienza a levantarse como si estuviera abriendo las persianas de un gran ventanal.

—Ino, cariño despierta, es hora del medicamento— dice Inoichi Yamanaka mientras le sonríe de manera un poco forzada.

—Pero no me gusta…—protesta la niña parpadeando para aclarar un poco su vista borrosa.

—Anda bebé tómalo, te hará sentir mejor después. —contesta con cariño mientras acerca a su boca una pastilla fea de color celeste y de sabor amargo.

—Bueno, pero me compras chocolate, eh— le extorsiona tratando de sacar un poco de provecho a la situación mientras introduce la capsula en su boca y toma de un tirón el agua del vaso que su padre le entrega.

—Ya veremos.

—Pero papá

— Lo siento Ino pero papi no puede darte todo lo que pidas, tienes que entender que un padre responsable debe colocar límites.

—Papi— susurra ella mientras lo mira expectante con sus lindos ojos infantiles sentada en su cama con su padre a sus pies, su cabello rubio es corto y enmarca sus facciones, la niña será una linda mujer caprichosa se dice a si mismo Inoichi mientras da un suspiro cansino.

—Está bien, pero solo por hoy, mañana no te daré nada, ¿entendido?

—Si— dice Ino alegremente mientras da un par de aplausos, pero ella miente porque tiene 5 años pero sabe un poco sobre manipulación.

Y ir a la escuela entonces le duele, y bastante, porque los niños son como demasiado hiperactivos, y a veces sin querer la hacen caer sobre el feo suelo del patio, y Ino no quiere jugar con ellos porque son brutos pero su madre le ha enseñado que debe tener muchos amigos y ser popular si quiere lograr algo en la vida, así que ella obedientemente obedece a la mujer adulta y procede a jugar aunque su carne queme, sonríe mientras siente el dolor en sus huesos y corre mientras siente que esta por desmayarse. "Ino debes ser popular", "Ino debes ser sociable" resuena en su mente algunas palabras de su madre y entonces entiende el porqué, tiene una buena madre después de todo, las niñas que no son populares, que no son sociables la pasan mal, les pegan, los niños son crueles, y ella también lo es porque a pesar de que se siente afiebrada ríe fuerte, muy fuerte, y hace burlas, burlas que aprende de lo que dicen los adultos, y Ino es popular, Ino atormenta a los niños que son diferentes aunque ella también lo sea.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Ino? — le pregunta en un susurro un día su padre, están sentados a la mesa frente a frente y la niña se siente pequeña ante el hombre adulto que habla con su voz rasgada como si sufriera sus dolores, como si él también sintiera serpientes enojadas que se retuercen por debajo de su piel y le muerden los nervios, ver sus ojos azules es como contemplar un cielo libre de estrellas.

—yo… yo lo hago porque los otros niños lo hacen—le contesta casi al borde de las lágrimas, porque su padre es bueno, es humano y comete errores pero es bueno, demasiado, y Ino siente como si ella lo hubiera golpeado con el bate de beisbol que está en el sótano.

—No es correcto lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—Si… yo entiendo— le dice apartando la mirada mientras juguetea nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su falda color rosa.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿bueno?

—Sí.

A Ino le gustan las flores y ello no es sorprendente en realidad después de todo sus padres tienen una linda tienda de flores, la niña siempre que puede va y admira las plantas pequeñas que sus padres siembran y cuidan, es maravillo, solo son un par de semillas pero luego se convierten en hermosas damiselas de vestidos amplios y de belleza radiante que encantan, las flores son lo más cercano a la magia y a Ino le gustaría ser una flor, aunque por otro lado ella no quiere que la corten, no quiere que la agrupen con otras flores que no conoce, no quiere que coloquen un par de cintas y la envuelvan en el plástico transparente con decoraciones raras, Ino no quiere ser vendida tampoco, porque lo mejor de su vida es estar con sus padres, y por ellos Ino desea ser fuerte, desea crecer y ser bonita, muy bonita porque ellos la cuidan, porque ellos sonríen cuando Ino lo hace, y estarían tristes si ella sufriera, llorarían si Ino muriera, ellos son demasiado tontos piensa a veces pero no le importa porque Ino los ama.

—Es hora de tu medicamento— le dice de manera brusca su madre, está cansada después de todo, la muchacha la entiende.

—Gracias— susurra Ino mientras se sienta en su cama y toma la taza blanca de entre las manos de la mujer parada frente a ella, traga las dos pastillas amargas y toma un poco del té verde azucarado (muy azucarado) para sacarse el mal sabor.

—Será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

—Si, ya voy— dice Ino porque tiene 7 años pero es muy responsable.

.

.

Y los niñas, y niños, son malos, muy malos, pero eso no le sorprende, después de todo ella ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, y también sabe hace bastante que eso no debería ser así, por eso cuando están molestando a una niña de color rosa ella traga saliva, frunce las cejas, y ve como la insultan, como la empujan y entonces aprieta los puños para darse valor, y avanza en su dirección.

— ¡ya basta! — les grita aunque su garganta duele, y su estómago se siente así como si fuera una bolsa de plástico doblada.

Ellos se van al final no sin antes pelear un poco, pero a Ino no le importa, Ino sonríe porque su padre estaría orgulloso si la viera, mejor dicho él va a estar orgulloso cuando se lo cuente.

—Hoy unos chicos estaban molestando a una chica de cabellos color chicle.

—Cabello color chicle, ¿en serio?

—sí, es como de un color rosado, me parece lindo.

—me alegra que te guste.

La niña sonríe contenta y decide continuar narrando su aventura— yo la ayude un poco ¿sabes? Me acorde de lo que me dijiste… creo que tenías razón

—claro, soy un hombre sabio después de todo.

Ino ríe, fuerte y alegremente porque su padre es muy bueno, su respiración se vuelve agitada entonces y un par de tosidos se escapan de entre sus labios, su garganta le pica y siente amargo como si tuviera arena en su boca.

—Tranquila cariño, iré por tu medicación. — Le dice así como siempre, y Ino detesta eso, detesta estar enferma, la niña odia que su padre pelee con su madre por su culpa, odia que los medicamentos sean costosos, y ella como que se odia a sí misma.

Y entonces cuando Ino tiene doce es vanidosa, mucho, y quizás sea porque sabe que es linda o quizás porque ella en realidad es como una flor, también es bastante temperamental, y su padre sonríe un poco triste porque su niña ha crecido y ya no lo quiere tanto, Ino ha cambiado demasiado, ya no es como la linda niña que le hace caso, que cuida de los demás, que sonríe así como el brillo de un hermoso diamante a la luz del sol, y ella ya no lo necesita.

— ¿Por qué tendría que juntarme con ellos? —le pregunta altanera, Inoichi siente como si un par de agujas se incrustan en su corazón.

—porque será bueno para ti, además son los hijos de mis amigos, son prácticamente tus familiares.

Ino frunce las cejas y murmura un "bien" mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras que la llevan a su habitación con pasos pesados. Su puerta se cierra de un portazo y en el primer piso queda su padre un poco molesto, y un poco triste, Ino entonces piensa que él es como un poco tonto porque se esfuerza de miles de maneras para hacerla amar la vida, pero ella ya no la ama como antes, ya no quiere luchar, porque su cuerpo duele y sus huesos se trizan y sabe que debe tomar su medicamento por más que no quiera, y entonces también sabe que debe tener amigos que la soporten, que ella quiera tanto que ya no sienta dolor, ya que para bien o para mal ella respira, siente, amaba, razona, y siente hambre, sueño, molestia, y necesita amigos que estén a su lado cuando los necesite, cuando ya no pueda ponerse de pie y continuar por sus medios, necesita amigos que le sonrían y le hagan ver un día brilloso, que tengan su edad y la entiendan, amigos con los cuales compartir todo, incluso su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche y año.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**D** isclaimer: **N** aruto es del señor **K** ishimoto.

 **D** escripción: **U** niverso alterno. **P** areja: **S** hikamaru x **I** no. **M** ultichapter. **C** apítulos de mil o dos mil palabras.

.

.

.

.

" **L** a fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de la voluntad indomable. **"**

 **M** ahatma **G** andhi

.

.

 **II**

 **.**

 **.**

Es un día nublado cuando conoce a Shikamaru, lleva un suéter verde feo y unos jeans negros, y Ino juraría que vio hasta sus cuerdas bocales cuando bostezo, él entonces no le gusta porque es así como un perezoso, demasiado, y es aburrido, no sabe nada sobre la moda, además el verde no combina con el morado, pero su padre la empuja contra el muchacho y sus hombros se chocan, y sus manos se juntan sin querer, son cálidas, pero se separan rápido o mejor dicho Ino se separa rápido cuando una voz rasposa dice: —¿ya se hicieron novios? Que rápidos. — y a Ino tampoco le gusta Chouji entonces así que le grita a su padre y a ellos, y se va molesta, aunque sabe que después pedirá disculpas y se comenzara a juntar con los muchachos aunque no quiera.

—vamos a comer a mi casa, mi mamá cocina el mejor estofado. — sugiere un día Chouji.

E Ino frunce sus cejas rubias. —Eso tiene muchas calorías.

—Mujeres— comenta entonces perezosamente Shikamaru mientras bosteza un poco y coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza, a él le da igual estar con Ino o no, él lo único que quiere es Pasar el rato con Chouji, y que su madre no lo moleste a la hora de la siesta.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mujeres? —sisea molesta, así como mucho, porque él no sabe nada sobre ella, no sabe sobre cuanto duele su cuerpo, ni de cuánto debe esforzarse por sus padres, y él parece creer que las mujeres son todas iguales, y eso es solo un maldito estereotipo molesto, al parecer la gente no conoce la palabra diversidad.

—Lo suficiente.

Ino entonces aprieta los dientes con rabia, así como cuando su padre era demasiado cargoso, y se da ánimos a sí misma para no regañarlo, después de todo apenas si lo conoce, el estofado suena bien sin embargo y ella en verdad le gustaría probarlo pero su dieta últimamente es muy estrecha, casi no puede probar bocado, entonces su estómago gruñe fuerte traicionándola y decide, algo impudente, aceptar la oferta.

— ¿Fue el tuyo o el mío? — pregunta Chouji mirando un poco hacia abajo buscando el sonido.

— ¿Pero qué crees que estás diciendo? — Le ataca Ino un poco frustrada— si tienes tanta hambre entonces deberíamos ir a comer algo.

—Bien entonces iremos a mi casa, ¿Qué dices Shika?

—Como sea…

— ¿Cómo lo soportas Chouji?, es tan molesto.

—Es mi amigo, y yo también soy molesto después de todo, soy gordo y eso.

La muchacha de ojos azules siente un pequeño aguijón picándole, porque Ino ha sido mala con él, y el muchacho ha tenido una especie de paciencia infinita con ella —No eres gordo, eres robusto— le dice y sonríe.

Entonces Chouji se ríe, porque a él no le gusta que lo jodan con su peso, o como viste pero ella últimamente se ha vuelto como la excepción a la regla— En realidad a mí no me molesta ser gordo ni nada, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Bien, como sea….

Y Ino tiene doce años con tres meses y sus hormonas están como revueltas, y eso le fastidia bastante porque su piel arde como si el sol estuviera demasiado cerca y porque se siente enamorada, de un chico lindo de ojos negros, y él es inteligente, y sonríe así de lado como los protagonistas de las películas de romance que estuvo viendo el otro día, Ino entonces se siente como que se derrite por su culpa, y Ino se olvida de su medicamento, de que sus huesos están entumidos y de las víboras que se han incrustado en sus pulmones y la muerden feo, muy feo, y Ino tose, Y se siente morir pero continua porque es tonta.

—Que problemática—susurra el muchacho de ojos marrones mientras se deja caer en el césped junto a su amigo Chouji.

—Mira si vuelves a repetir eso te voy a hacer que….

— ¡eh!, calma Ino, ¿Qué pasa? —interrumpe Chouji mientras abre una bolsita de frituras.

—Nada…—le miente, porque a pesar de que descarga sus frustraciones algunas veces contra los muchachos Ino extrañamente los ha comenzado a querer y no desea que nadie sepa por lo que está pasando, porque Ino es fuerte, aunque algo tonta.

—No parece que sea nada—comenta Shikamaru mientras observa las hermosas nubes vagando libres y sin preocupaciones— Suenas un poco lastimada, más de lo común—dice lo último en un susurro como si en realidad estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero lo escuchan, Ino lo escucha.

—Idiota—dice despacito mientras se arrodilla para contemplar algunas flores silvestres que se encuentra frente a ella— en todo caso ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Están deprimentes.

—Bueno esta es mi última bolsa de patatas.

—Estoy aburrido.

Ino aprieta los diente— Idiotas—les vuelve a decir pero esta vez bastante fuerte mientras hace un puchero de molestia y acomoda un mecho de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Su medicación entonces aumenta cada día más, y los doctores no entienden exactamente lo que está mal con la adolecente de cabellos rubios, no debería haber complicaciones, a ella no debería dolerle el cuerpo, solo es una enfermedad común, entonces ¿Por qué ella se sentía como agonizar?, "sus defensas no son muy buenas señor Inoichi, pero si se cuida bien Ino tendrá una vida totalmente normal, su cuerpo estará bien", "esta enfermedad no es grave señor", "señor por favor contrólese le digo que ella es como cualquier otro niño, no debería estar mal, creo que usted está enfatizando demasiado en algo que no debería, y la niña quizás está utilizando esto como excusa para no hacer sus deberes" " no es grave", "solo debe tomar el medicamento", le dicen todos los doctores y Ino llora porque sabe que no debió a verle contado a su padre todos sus males porque entendía que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, porque es bueno, la ama, y la vida es una mierda y ella como que se quiere morir, pero los velorios son caros, y su padre estaría triste, él lloraría porque es tonto y la ama demasiado….y su madre, bueno quizás ella entonces le creería finalmente, creería que ella en verdad estaba adolorida y enferma, creería que todos los día Ino se levanta y lucha por vivir solo por ellos, y por sus amigos , porque a Ino le duele tanto que no puede tener voluntad de seguir, por eso se aferra a ellos, sonríe, y sigue, sigue siempre hacia adelante.

—En realidad no me duele tanto… de seguro que es porque estoy creciendo—dice de repente un poco cansada de la situación, ella no quiere verlo rabiar y ni sufrir.

—Pero…

—Papá enserió basta. — Esta vez se lo dice como si le ordenara, y Ino aprieta los puños, la vida es injusta, y ella es egoísta, demasiado.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ni aunque sea un poquito.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche, y año.


End file.
